


And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, uni!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel de Boyfriend Material and Swing my heart across the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust

  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Jongin sursauta brusquement. Il était avachi sur son lit devant un épisode de How I met your mother, les yeux à moitié fermés, tandis qu'il attendait le retour de son meilleur ami. Sehun finissait plus tard que lui le vendredi soir et ils passaient généralement la soirée dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre.

  
Le concerné balança son sac dans un coin, fermant la porte avec son pied avant de la verrouiller et de s'étaler de tout son long derrière Jongin sur son lit. Celui-ci grogna lorsque le lit craqua et frappa les fesses de Sehun pour se venger.

\- Fatigué ? Lança Jongin, les yeux rivés sur la télévision.

Sehun laissa échapper un 'mmh' étouffé par la couverture du lit tandis que Jongin repliait ses jambes pour coller ses pieds froids contre les jambes habillées de Sehun.

\- Pourquoi tu restes pied nus, t'as toujours les pieds gelés après. Grogna Sehun en tournant la tête.

Jongin fit la moue bien que son meilleur ami ne le voyait pas et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, profitant du silence apaisant, de la présence de Sehun et de sa chaleur. Le souffle de son meilleur ami lui chatouillait la nuque, lui arrachant un frisson, et Jongin roula sur le dos à contre cœur, butant contre le corps de Sehun.

\- Pizza ? Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Comme d'hab'. T'as des bières ? Répondit mollement Sehun.  
\- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Pour ce que tu es, un loser de première qui ne porte jamais de chaussettes, qui oublie d'enfiler un sous-vêtement le matin et qui porte des sweat-shirts à longueur de journée...je peux continuer mais la liste est encore longue. Rétorqua Sehun, amusé.

Jongin claqua sa langue sur son palais et se leva, lui donnant un coup de pied au passage, soufflant un faible 'connard'.

\- Tu m'aimes pour ça. Répliqua son meilleur ami, prenant toute la place sur le lit.

Attrapant son portable qui trainait sur la table, Jongin commanda des pizzas pour eux deux et sortit quelques bières. Il en décapsula deux et en tendit une à Sehun, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Au fait, devine qui j'ai croisé ce matin ? Fit-il brusquement après avoir bu une gorgée.

Sehun se redressa en position assise, appuyant son dos conte le mur et tourna son regard vers lui.

\- L'homme de ta vie ? Le taquina-t-il.

Jongin lui lança un regard dépité et Sehun fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Je donne ma langue au chat ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- T'as même pas essayé. Marmonna-t-il. J'ai croisé Junmyeon, l'homme de ta vie.

Son meilleur ami afficha une expression surprise, puis grimaça faiblement, soufflant un simple 'oh'.

\- Oh ? C'est tout ? T'étais raide dingue de lui pendant 3 ans. Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir comment il est maintenant ? Insista Jongin, surpris.

Kim Junmyeon était un de leurs aînés au lycée et Sehun avait craqué sur lui dès que son regard s'était posé sur le plus âgé. Il était en quelque sorte son homme idéal, même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole – Sehun était bien trop timide pour l'approcher et il n'était pas certain que Junmyeon aurait apprécié de se faire draguer par quelqu'un de plus jeune, et un homme qui plus est.

\- C'est du passé. Dit-il simplement, le regard dans le vide.

Jongin soupira et hocha la tête, ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il avait imaginé. Sehun était toujours aux aguets lorsqu'il était question de Kim Junmyeon. Les choses avaient bien changées depuis, c'était effectivement du passé visiblement, pensa-t-il, avalant une gorgée de plus.

Lorsque la pizza fut livrée, ils s'assirent par terre, leurs cuisses et leurs bras se touchant tandis qu'ils dévoraient leur part. Sehun lécha ses doigts huileux et attrapa sa bouteille de bière pour la terminer avant de se resservir une autre part. Jongin avait déjà avalé deux parts et entamait sa troisième bière. Il se leva seulement pour éteindre la télévision qu'il avait laissé en mute lorsque Sehun était arrivé.

Lorsqu'il se rassit, son genou cogna contre celui de Sehun et celui-ci grogna autour de sa part de pizza. Jongin lui tapota la cuisse en guise d'excuse et essuya ses doigts contre sa joue. Sehun lui lança un regard noir et grogna, en faisant tout autant sur sa joue.

\- Tu recommences et je m'essuie sur ton sweat. Menaça Sehun, la main en l'air.  
\- Ok ok ! S'écria Jongin, se reculant légèrement.

Ils continuèrent ensuite de manger et de boire en silence. Au bout de la cinquième bouteille de bière, Jongin se cala confortablement contre Sehun, ses cheveux chatouillant son cou tandis que le plus jeune s'essuyait les mains et la bouche. Il tenta d'essuyer les traces de doigts que Jongin avait laissées sur sa joue mais sans miroir c'était une tâche quasiment impossible. Il abandonna rapidement l'idée et essuya la joue de Jongin à la place.

Jongin leva les yeux vers lui, se lécha les lèvres, puis approcha sa bouche, sortant sa langue pour lécher les résidus de pizza encore présents sur la joue pale de Sehun. Celui-ci se figea et le laissa faire, balançant le mouchoir usé quelque part dans la pièce. Jongin exhala contre sa joue, séchant la fine trainée de salive qu'il venait de laisser et glissa ses lèvres contre celles de Sehun.

Le plus jeune agrippa son sweat-shirt et l'attira contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Jongin sentait la pizza, la bière et son odeur naturelle distinctive, et Sehun se laissa aller contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Jongin gémit légèrement dans leur échange et ses mains se faufilèrent sous le T-shirt du plus jeune, caressant ses abdos et ses hanches.

Sehun lui mordit la lèvre et une de ses mains se perdit dans les cheveux de Jongin, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses mèches. Il rompit leur baiser, à bout de souffle, et déposa quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou, prenant garde à ne laisser aucune trace permanente. Jongin soupira d'aise et bascula sa tête contre son épaule, reprenant sa respiration avant de clore ses paupières.

Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, Sehun attrapa sa bière et en but une gorgée de plus, son regard se perdant dans le vide. Jongin rouvrit les yeux et l'observa longuement, le plus jeune semblait préoccupé.

\- Je vous ai vu Chanyeol et toi à midi. Annonça-t-il finalement.

Jongin fronça les sourcils, se tapotant les joues pour rester concentrer. Cela n'était pas évident avec tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité mais son meilleur ami avait l'air sérieux, il se devait d'être attentif.

\- Et ? Finit-il par répondre.

Sehun baissa les yeux vers lui, la mine pensive.

\- Tu lui plais, et il te plaît n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il.

Jongin se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête, embarrassé.

\- Tu sais que...nous deux ce n'est pas sérieux hein ? Continua Sehun.

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils et eut un geste de recul, blessé. Sehun l'empêcha de s'éloigner davantage cependant et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Non, c'est pas comme ça que je voulais le dire. Attends. Dit-il rapidement. Ce que je veux dire c'est que toi et moi...c'est différent. Si tu veux être avec lui, vas-y, ne te retiens pas pour moi. Si tu hésites à cause de moi...

Il fit une pause, cherchant ses mots.

\- Je n'irai nulle part ok ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, ça ne changera jamais. Lorsqu'on a commencé à...coucher ensemble on savait que ça ne durerait pas de toute façon, on en a déjà parlé. Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on n'était pas exclusifs mais on l'est restés quand même, comme si nous étions un couple mais...nous ne sommes pas vraiment ensemble. Je tiens à toi, mais pas comme ça, alors si Chanyeol te plaît tu devrais lui dire. Expliqua Sehun, caressant sa joue.

Jongin baissa les yeux et posa sa main sur la sienne puis embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- D'accord. Dit-il simplement.

Sehun lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, se voulant rassurant. Il savait que Jongin avait pas mal bu mais il savait également que celui-ci était encore conscient et se rappellerait de leur conversation le lendemain.

\- On devrait profiter de notre dernière soirée alors...Chuchota Jongin, souriant en coin.

Le plus jeune rit légèrement et hocha la tête. Ils étaient toujours sur la même longueur d'onde visiblement. Il se laissa faire lorsque Jongin déboucla sa ceinture en se léchant les lèvres et sortit son membre de son boxer. Le plus âgé lui offrit un sourire et le prit en bouche sans plus de cérémonie, bien décidé à donner le plus de plaisir possible à son meilleur ami pour la dernière fois.

Sehun remua légèrement pour pousser son jean et son boxer jusqu'à mi-cuisse, basculant la tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Jongin était extrêmement doué pour les fellations, Sehun allait réellement regretter ses talents dans le futur – et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux vers lui et gémit autour de son érection pour attirer son attention, il aimait particulièrement lorsque Sehun le regardait faire. Le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux et agrippa sa nuque pour le faire accélérer la cadence, ses hanches bougeant d'elles-mêmes afin que son membre s'enfonce plus profondément dans la bouche de Jongin.

Celui-ci l'amena rapidement jusqu'à l'orgasme et se lécha les lèvres une fois qu'il eut avalé sa semence. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et Sehun ne résista pas à l'envie de passer son pouce sur celles-ci, fasciné. Jongin lui suçota le doigt, lui lançant un regard chaud et l'aida à se débarrasser totalement de ses vêtements, le poussant ensuite à se lever et à s'allonger sur le lit.

Sehun s'exécuta, comprenant ses intentions lorsque Jongin resta au sol, à genoux entre ses jambes. Il se mordit la lèvre et agrippa les mollets de Sehun, le faisant glisser jusqu'à lui. Seul le haut du corps de Sehun demeurait sur le lit tandis que ses jambes étaient dans le vide. Jongin déposa un baiser sur chacune de ses cuisses et lui fit écarter les jambes, dévoilant son antre.

Ainsi exposé, Sehun grogna légèrement, et se cacha les yeux avec son bras, tout de même embarrassé. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, ils se connaissaient depuis trop longtemps, et s'il y avait bien une personne avec laquelle il était à l'aise c'était Jongin, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné de se trouver dans une telle position.

\- Tu feras moins le fier avec Chanyeol. Marmonna-t-il, faussement agacé.

Jongin gloussa contre ses fesses et Sehun frissonna, crispant sa main contre la couverture. Le plus âgé commença par donner quelques coups de langues, caressant ses fesses et ses cuisses en même temps, avant d'y aller plus franchement et d'insinuer sa langue en lui, tout d'abord juste le bout pour le taquiner puis entièrement ensuite. Sehun ne pouvait que gémir sous lui, son corps déjà hyper sensible après un premier orgasme.

Ses orteils de contractèrent et il se tendit tandis que Jongin se faisait plus aventureux, sa langue s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément en lui. Les bruits étaient obscènes et Sehun sentait la salive de Jongin couler le long de ses fesses et de ses cuisses mais le plaisir était tel qu'il n'y prêtait guère attention.

Après plusieurs minutes, Jongin semblait satisfait, laissant Sehun au bord de la jouissance, le corps tremblant et en sueur. Lorsque Jongin l'aida à se reculer et s'allongea sur lui une fois qu'il fut déshabillé, Sehun enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui. Le plus âgé ne perdit pas de temps et s'insinua en Sehun d'un coup de rein agile, le mouvement si soudain qu'il coupa la respiration du plus jeune.

Jongin gémit une fois qu'il fut totalement en lui et chercha sa bouche avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Sehun grogna dans le baiser et l'obligea à bouger, impatient. Jongin s'exécuta, tout aussi impatient, ses coups de bassin secs et profonds.

 

 

Une fois qu'ils furent remis de leur orgasme, ils se glissèrent sous la couverture de Jongin, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre. Sehun nicha son visage au creux du cou de Jongin, inspirant son odeur, ses bras enroulés autour de son corps. Jongin était celui qui caressait ses cheveux cette fois-ci, ses pieds froids se frottant lascivement contre ses mollets.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas de mettre un préservatif avec Chanyeol hein. Chuchota Sehun, à moitié endormi.  
\- Je suis un grand garçon tu sais. Répondit son meilleur ami, amusé.  
\- Je sais, mais tu n'as pas l'habitude avec moi...Donc n'oublie pas. Au moins au début. Demande-lui de faire un test aussi. Continua le plus jeune.  
\- Sehun...je ne sors même pas avec lui encore. Et puis je ne me vois pas lui balancer ça direct au milieu d'une conversation. Soupira-t-il.  
\- Mais-  
\- Je ferai attention, je te le promets. Arrête de t'inquiéter ok ? Et toi aussi, fais gaffe à toi. Je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Marmonna-t-il, embrassant le haut de son crâne.  
\- Tout ira bien, t'inquiète. Répondit-il simplement.

Il ne savait pas s'il disait ça pour rassurer Jongin ou pour se rassurer lui-même, peut-être les deux. Il espérait sincèrement que tout irait bien.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serrés l'un contre l'autre, peut-être bien pour la dernière fois.

Il fallut deux semaines à Chanyeol et Jongin pour se mettre enfin en couple, Sehun étant l'un des deux premiers témoins de leur histoire naissante, l'autre témoin n'étant autre que Kris, le meilleur ami de Chanyeol.


End file.
